1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscopic imaging device, a microscopic imaging method, and a microscopic imaging program.
2. Description of Related Art
A microscopic imaging device that generates an image usable for creating a three-dimensional image by optical sectioning (cutting) has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-506634).
In the microscopic imaging device described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-506634, a mask is arranged in a light source so that an object is illuminated with a spatially periodic pattern. A mask pattern is thereby projected on a sample. The mask is moved to at least 3 positions by a carriage in order to adjust a spatial phase of the mask pattern. The 3 or more images of the object illuminated at least 3 positions of the mask are analyzed to generate a three-dimensional image of the object.
In the microscopic imaging device of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-506634, a mechanical mechanism such as the carriage for moving the mask is necessary to adjust the spatial phase of the mask pattern. Furthermore, the mask needs to be replaced when changing the mask pattern. However, cumbersome task and time are required to replace the mask. It is thus not easy to change the mask pattern and obtain a plurality of images of the object.